1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a synchronizer and a jig for assembling the synchronizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for assembling a synchronizer and a jig for assembling the synchronizer which can increase productivity of the synchronizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, torque generated at an engine is delivered to a differential apparatus through a transmission. Since a main shaft and a sub shaft of the transmission rotates with different rotation speeds, noise may occur or gears may be damaged if the gears respectively connected to the main shaft and the sub shaft of the transmission are suddenly engaged with each other. To solve such problems, various mesh types are used in a manual transmission.
Various mesh types of the manual transmission are a sliding mesh type, a constant mesh type, and a synchro mesh type. Recently, the synchro mesh type is mainly used in the manual transmission so as to make up for drawbacks of the sliding mesh type and the constant mesh type. After the rotation speeds of the gears of the main shaft and the sub shaft are virtually synchronized by using a synchronizer cone and a synchronizer ring as a clutch, both gears are engaged with each other through a synchronizer sleeve according to the synchro mesh type. A synchronizing device used in the synchro mesh type is called a synchronizer.
According to the synchronizer, a synchronizer hub is splined to the main shaft of the transmission, a synchronizer key is disposed in a plurality of recesses formed radially at an exterior circumference of the synchronizer hub, and a synchronizer sleeve is coupled to an exterior circumference of the synchronizer hub and is adapted to move axially. In addition, the synchronizer key is supported elastically by a spring so as to be closely contacted to an interior surface of the synchronizer sleeve.
According to conventional arts, the synchronizer is assembled by inserting the spring and the synchronizer key in the plurality of recesses after the synchronizer hub and the synchronizer sleeve are engaged.
Since a space between the plurality of recesses formed at the synchronizer hub and the synchronizer sleeve enclosing the exterior circumference of the synchronizer hub is not large in a state that the synchronizer hub and the synchronizer sleeve are engaged, the spring and the synchronizer key cannot be easily inserted in the recess.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.